Generally, images taken with medical imaging apparatuses such as X-ray imaging apparatus, X-ray CT scanners, and MRI (magnetic resonance imaging) diagnostic apparatus are recorded on a medical image archiving apparatus (servers) inside a hospital. The images, based on requests by radiographic interpreters, etc., are displayed on medical image utilization apparatuses (viewers) inside the hospital and outside the hospital (doctor's homes, etc.), from the servers inside hospitals, via LAN cables, wireless LAN, the Internet, etc.
On the other hand, there are cases in which low-performance simple terminals are used as a medical image utilization apparatus.
Moreover, there are cases in which a medical image utilization apparatus is utilized through a network with a slow line speed.